


Midnight Starlight

by Maoriel



Series: Holding Out For A Hero [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Still Regrets Nothing, author still knows nothing, first comes song then comes marriage, idk about the baby carriage, it's sex again, proposal, tfw your sister in law proposes your girlfriend, their sex would be steamy but the water is cold™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoriel/pseuds/Maoriel
Summary: "And you will accept my proposal?" He asks in a hopeful voice. Marinette just shrugs."Well, who knows, you have to sing it first."





	Midnight Starlight

"As the stars gleam and the moon shines brighter,  
The mirrors shatter around us,  
I grasp your hand and embrace you tighter,  
For I know our love lasts."  
Rose's voice is high pitched as she sings the last words of his song. It was challenge for her - singing in so different style, but Luka thinks that she overcame her challenge quite well.  
He would be proud of his sister-in-law if he wasn't so pissed.  
His fingers shake and the muscles of his right hand ache. The nail polish on his thumb is chipped and he probably broke the nail on his ring finger (it’s bleeding), but he doesn’t care about it as he feels how the satisfaction rolls over his being, warming up his body like a cup of warm chocolate that Mari would thrust in his hands if she was here. The sweat drops cover his forehead and he gives a tired smile to their audience.  
"Thank you for being here," Rose rasps in the microphone, "we hope that you liked our concert, especially the last song. It is the first time we performed it," she slightly turns her head in her brother-in-laws direction and gives him a subtle wink. Luka only glowers at her. She waves at him, signing that he should grab her hand like always – grasping and raising each other’s hands was the tradition of their band. But now he’s too angry to do that.  
Before Luka declines her offer and hurts her feelings (and also completely shock their fans), he feels how a hand touches his upper arm. Adrien gives him a strained smile as he tightens his grip on the guitarist’s limb and Luka feels how the guilt and a bit of shame coil in the depth of his stomach – the blond probably still has some feelings towards his girlfriend (hopefully soon fiancée) and Rose made them to play the song that almost explicitly confessed his every thought and feeling. Luka could bet that Adrien’s fingers shook entire time during playing ‘Midnight Starlight’. This only fuels his anger – Adrien is his friend, he doesn’t want to hurt him more. It’s already kind of rotten luck when you see how your ex crush dates your close friend.  
The guitarist shoots another glare in Rose’s direction and as they bow to the audience, he grits through his teeth: “What the hell were you thinking about, Rose?”  
Rose gives him an innocent look. They bow again one more time and watch how the light dim as their fans scream and yell – and some of them is wailing and crying too if Luka can trust his musician’s ear. He watches how his band mates leave the scene to grab water and snacks (Luka would bet his guitar that as soon as they enter the small cafe that’s behind the scene, Adrien will snag the largest bag of chips and a bottle of Cola). Juleka just takes a can of soda and Rose sips her grape juice. Luka gives her a pointed look.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she says in a sing-song voice, her brother-in-law only narrows his eyes at her.  
“Look how uncomfortable Adrien looks.”  
“Actually, it was my idea,” Adrien pipes in and Luka gives him a betrayed look, “et tu, Agreste?”  
Adrien laughs and shakes his head. Rose smirks in her smug way that totally doesn’t belong on her face. Juleka only raises an eyebrow.  
“I don’t understand what is wrong with you, brother.”  
Luka sighs and sits down on the puff. His knees are hurting from standing for two hours and honestly, he feels like someone removed all bones from his body. He leans backwards and pinches the bridge of his nose, the fingertips slowly rubbing on his eyelids to sooth the pain that nestled in them after being open too long.  
“I wanted Marinette to listen to it first before we played the song to the audience,” he admits.  
Ivan quirks an eyebrow.  
“Why, is this song special?”  
“Weeell...”  
His teal eyes search Adrien’s, silently pleading him something but the blond only shakes his head and waves his hand.  
“Don’t worry about me, Couffaine. Now, spill the beans.”  
Luka gulps.  
“I’ve been thinking...”  
“Be careful, don’t overwork yourself,” Juleka says dryly and winces as Rose punches her in the arm. Luka would give her a sympathetic look if he wasn’t so annoyed – Rose packs a hell of a punch.  
“Let him speak, Jule,” the tiny blonde snaps and glances at her brother-in-law with wide blue eyes, “continue, please, Luka.”  
The blue haired musician scratches the back of his hand.  
“I would prefer, if Marinette was the first one, who heard about it.”  
Rose’s eyes get impossibly wide. Juleka chokes on her drink, Adrien gapes at him and Ivan just gives them an impassive look, although the guitarist knows that the giant of man is actually happy for him and Marinette.  
“Is this what I’m think it is?”  
“I don’t know what are you thinking about,” Luka says hastily, but the blonde is already screaming and squealing in his ear. He gives Adrien a pleading look, but his friend only raises his hands in the clear sign of defeat after he closes his gaping mouth. The traitor!  
At last, Juleka stops coughing and inhales deeply, only to turn around and grab her wife’s hand to calm her down.  
“Rose, love, I think you’re giving him headache.”  
Rose’s eyes sparkle and her lips curve into the sly smile. Luka stiffens – Rose’s smiles never meant good for him. He remembers how she gave him that sly smile when they were children and he told her about his crush on Marinette, only to appear in the school day after clad in black tee that proclaimed her loyalty to her ‘Lukanette Ship’ (his mother was actually proud and laughed for fifteen minutes when Juleka told her about the stunt that Rose pulled). Luka just wanted a hole to materialize beneath his feet and swallow him whole. He was lucky that Marinette wasn’t crept out after that.  
So, no, he absolutely doesn’t trust Rose and her sly smirks.  
His sister gives him an encouraging smile.  
“Maybe he should go to his hotel room?” The vocalist of their band says and Luka looks up at her in confusion – weren’t they planning to go out together for drinks tonight?  
“He looks tired,” Adrien agrees. Luka’s confusion only increases.  
“Aren’t we going for the drinks?” he asks, but his band mates just shake their heads.  
“I don’t know about you, brother, but I’m dying for a comfy bed and a glass of wine,” Juleka tells him and her wife just nods in agreement. Adrien slowly stretches, working out the kinks in his spine and then helps Luka to stand up. To be honest, he wouldn’t say no for a warm bath and couple of hours of sleep.  
His mind still tells him that the situation is a bit fishy.  
Too tired for inspection, Luka agrees to call it a day and follows his bandmates as they walk in their car's direction and sit in the black, sleek limousine. He silently watches as Rise chirps about something, her high pitched voice that can rival the thunder when she's singing their songs - sounds like pigeon cooing in his ears. His lips curl into a smirk as he sees how his sister glances at her wife with an indulging smile - though there's a twinge of envy in the bottom of his heart - what he wouldn't give now to have Marinette here.  
Adrien gives him a tired smile and tells their chauffer the address of the hotel they're currently staying at. It's nothing fancy - even though their band is quite popular and they definitely can't complain about the money - Luka and his bandmates still prefer a simple hotel over the fancy one - there's less attention from the overzealous fans.  
Their chauffer grunts at them, but Luka knows him enough to know that there's a bit of affection in this grunt. The Gorilla – Adrien’s bodyguard from his childhood – practically adopted the whole band as his charge and now acts as their chauffer as well as their bodyguard. They wouldn't find a better man for this job.  
Luka closes his eyes and listens to the city as the Gorilla drives. People and cars are buzzing around him and it's a bit unbearable since he's having a sensory overload, but he presses his lips in a thin line, gritting his teeth as he tries to endure all this buzzing until he enters his room and collapse on his bed.  
Someone gently shakes him and his eyes snap open. Adrien gives him a sympathetic smile and points his thumb at the door.  
"Sorry for the rude awakening, but our stop is here."  
"No problem," Luka yawns and squints at the window, "honestly, I'm so tired that I can't believe I was going for drinks outside tonight."  
The blond sitting beside him sighs.  
"I know what are you feeling," he says, "everything would be a lot better if Mari was here, wouldn't they?"  
Luka stiffens and looks at his friend, searching his face for the sign of lingering feelings and hints of jealousy. There's a sadness, wistfulness, but from Adrien's tune he can say that the blond misses his best friend, not the girl he probably still has some feelings for, because lets face it, it’s not easy to just get over Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Luka exhales in relief.  
"Yeah, they would be," he agrees and opens the door, dragging himself outside and that's a bit of challenge since from sitting half an hour motionlessly in the car made a large party of his body numb - his legs feel like jelly and the back of his head prickles like someone is stabbing him with thousands of needles. Luka massages his temples and groans - he would kill for a mug of hot chocolate right now.  
The blue haired musician somehow manages to open the hotel’s door and drag himself inside. Juleka tosses the keys of his room at him and any other time he would grab them like a cat catches its prey, but well, not today. Today he isn't going to pounce in the air.  
So the keys unceremoniously drop on the marble floor. Luka sighs and leans down to grab them. When he straightens his back, he sees how one of Juleka's rare smiles makes their way on her face.  
"And to think that you were going to be sloshed tonight," she scoffs.  
Luka opens his mouth and then quickly closes it.  
"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking as I climbed from the car."  
Rose giggles and again, he feels disturbed when he sees the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
"Go and take a shower, I'm sure it will help you."  
"Honestly, I would prefer bath now."  
The sparkle in her eyes only shines brighter as she idly taps on the screen of her smartphone, probably typing a message or playing some silly game. His sister-in-law points at the elevator.  
"You know which one is your room, right, Luka?"  
Luka rolls his eyes but before he answers her, Juleka cuts him in, "his room is opposite to ours, Rose, stop fretting."  
Luka glances at his sister in confusion, her attitude seeming a bit too harsh for him. His confusion only increases as Rose nods timidly, instead of reprimanding Juleka for her snappish words.  
Luka just shrugs - he trusts his sister enough to know that she wouldn't hurt Rose - and leans backwards, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. His headache only increases.  
"Luka?"  
The dark haired man opens his eyes.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
Luka shrugs and manages to plaster a warm smile om his face.  
"Peachy fine, just daydreaming about warm baths and beds."  
Rose giggles in her fist and shifts her weight from one foot to another. The lift pings and silver doors open before them, revealing a fancy hall with red carpets and multiple brown doors.  
Rose squints at the number of her room.  
"Room number 891 is mine," she announces and turns her head in Luka's direction, "the opposite of it is yours."  
Luka just nods and follows them. His sister wishes him good dreams as the tiny blonde impatiently sticks her key in the keyhole. He just chuckles and unlocks his door, only to freeze at the threshold as he takes in the room.  
The room is dark and the only source of light is the dozens of lit up candles. In their dim light he can see the path that's made from... Luka narrows his eyes and sniffs the air... Is this path made of rose petals?  
Dumbstruck, he checks the number on his key and then the door. His key unlocked the door. That means that this was indeed his room. He isn't breaking in and entering.  
Luka blinks.  
Then why is that rose petal path in his room?  
"You can pick up your jaw from the floor, Mon Cherie, you aren't disturbing anyone."  
Luka only gapes at the void, his sensitive hearing immediately picking up the voice and acknowledging it. He feels how the tiredness and tension leave his body, leaving only satisfaction and joy that numb his entire being. Luka gives the void a goofy grin.  
"Marinette?"  
Deep throaty chuckle tears in the darkness and he hears the footsteps. The voice grows louder and as his vision adjust the darkness, he sees how Marinette steps in the dim light of the candles, clad only in sheer crimson silk robe with her feet bare and hair hanging loosely below her waist.  
Luka feels how the oxygen leaves his lungs. Marinette only pouts.  
"Nothing to say?" She asks and walks towards him, her hand slips up over his chest and her perfectly manicured fingers play with the strings of his jacket. She tears her gaze away from his clothing and looks up at his face, icy eyes drilling in the electric blue ones. "Did I make you speechless?" She purrs.  
Luka releases the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"You always make speechless," he says honestly and sees how her blood red lips curve into the smirk.  
"Well, not always," she says, "but I know how to make you forget that you have ability of speaking and..." she stands on the tips of her toes, supporting herself with her hands splayed over his chest as she murmurs in his ear in a breathy voice, "the ability of thinking."  
He swallows his spit and watches how Marinette looks at his throat, watching how his Adams apple bobs when he gulps and then licking her lips, her gaze lifting from his throat to his eyes.  
“Nice robe,” he croaks and feels how all his blood rush to south when she casually grabs the edge of red material, setting it aside and revealing milky skin, toned stomach and the dark triangle of her damp curls between her legs.  
She’s completely nude underneath.  
Luka releases a strangled squeak and Marinette's smirk only widens. Her fingers slide up and grab his shoulders, gently rubbing the skin underneath his clothing, chasing out the knots that gathered there during the concert.  
"You are so tense," Marinette murmurs as her fingers grasp his jacket, gently peeling it off his body and tossing the garment on the floor. "So tightly wound up." His leather armband and white tank top follow it and Luka chokes on his spit as she crouches before him and her fingers grasp his belt, "you need to release all this tension," Marinette whispers as she unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, watching with a satisfied smile as the clothing pools down at his feet.  
Luka leans down to unbuckle his boots and kicks them off. His smirk mirrors hers as he notices how she bites her lip as she ogles her.  
"And how you plan to help me in releasing all this tension?" He says and steps out from his pants. In his black socks and blue underpants he probably makes quite a sight, but Marinette has seen him in worse dressing, so he really doesn't care.  
Marinette grins at him.  
"Close the door behind you and I maybe tell you."  
Luka yelps and quickly closes the door behind him, hoping that he accidentally didn't flash something to paparazzi or worse - didn't traumatize some innocent child who was wrong place in a wrong time. Marinette only giggles.  
"Relax, there wasn't anyone there," he crosses his hands over his bare chest and she only laughs louder, "I swear."  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm omniscient," she says sagely and he only scoffs.  
Marinette wiggles her finger in front of his nose.  
"Ah ah ah, this is how you should talk to your future wife?"  
Luka feels how his entire body freezes.  
"You know?" He croaks and Marinette only quirks an eyebrow.  
"I know what? That you practically proposed me with that song? Well I thought that you were pulling my leg but then Rose growled that 'I'm not afraid as long as you're by my side and hope that it will last forever.' Well I thought that it was proposal. But who knows, maybe I was wrong," she glances up at him, searching his eyes. Luka doesn't dare to close them as he shakes his head.  
"No, you're right, I just wanted that I was the one who sung that, not Rose."  
Marinette chuckles.  
"You can still sing that to me, you know. If you're still planning to propose me," she trails off.  
Luka watches her like a hawk.  
"And you will accept my proposal?" He asks in a hopeful voice. Marinette just shrugs.  
"Well, who knows, you have to sing it first."  
Luka opens his mouth to start singing, but his girlfriend quickly covers his lips with her fingers.  
"Not yet," Marinette murmurs and as he raises his eyebrows at her, she continues, "I've worked so hard for tonight, I won't let you to ruin it."  
His eyebrows crawl further towards his hairline as she grabs the waistband of his underpants and tugs them down, grasping his socks in her way of making him completely nude. Luka would blush but like we said before - they have done weirder things than this.  
She straightens her back and cups his jaw, her fingers trailing over his cheekbones as she leans forward, eyes half lidded, breathing him in. Luka thinks that he probably stinks, but Marinette doesn’t pay it any of her attention as she captures his mouth, their lips locking together.  
It’s an old dance, practice since she finished the high school, but her kiss still takes his breath away. Her mouth opens under him, her tongue touching his bottom lip, ordering to open up and he obeys her, because her every wish is his command.  
Her fingers slip in his hair and tug them, grasp them, tightening their grip so she can press their heads, chests and bodies together. Eventually their mouths divide, because though both of them wish to stop the moment and just keep kissing until the end of time, they’re still humans and need some oxygen to live.  
Mari leans her head back and gives him a lazy smile. Her red lipstick is all over her mouth and she’s still the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.  
“I love you,” he sighs and her smile only widens.  
“I love you too,” then Marinette tugs his hand, “but if we stand here, the bath is going to get cold.”  
Luka arches an eyebrow.  
“Bath?”  
“I prepared it for you, knew that you would like it after the concert.”  
He smiles and feels how the warmth pours inside him, filling every cell of his body. His eyes grow damp and his stance relaxed. His arms snake around her.  
“You read me mind,” he mumbles against her lips and Marinette shrugs.  
“I just know you well,” her fingers curl around his and she tugs him towards the bathroom. Luka stumbles after her, occasionally kissing her pale shoulder and soft line of jaw, the freckle under her ear. Marinette giggles, and moans, and groans when he embraces her from behind, trapping her between him and wall, his lips pressing on her throat, sucking the soft skin while his fingers slip down, unfastening the silk belt and reaching beneath it, over the damp curls, making their way through them and drawing soft circles over her hot wetness, before they slip into it, curling and straightening, reaching every spot that makes her gasp and moan, arching her back, her fingers reaching behind her so she can grab his hair and demand more.  
His name is a mantra that’s strangled out of Marinette’s lips. She throws her head backwards, pressing her body flush over his, her backside touching his erection just the slightest and that’s enough for him to snap his hips and buckle forward, press her against the wall and nip at her shoulder, cup her breast and breath her name as he thrusts inside her and against her.  
Marinette bites her lip and moans louder, tightening around his fingers as she squeezes her eyes shut. Her hips move in sync with his fingers as she grabs fruitlessly at the wall to brace herself against the tidal wave that is coming, crushing her and Luka together, because Marinette in extaz is the thing that always sets him on the edge, always cause him snap his hips and thrust faster and harder, coming white and hot and blind for everything around him except Marinette and her arched neck and her open mouth while she screams and moans and curses and prays and just says his name like it’s the most precious thing in the world.  
Luka leans forward and breathes against her shoulder, his mouth curling in a half smile when Marinette’s whole body shakes as she tries to smother her giggles.  
“Most men would be offended if they got laughed at after making love.”  
Marinette laughs aloud.  
“I’m not laughing at you,” she says and slightly twitches, making his erection wedge firmer between the cheeks of her backside. She shakes her head, “just so much of my planning.”  
“That was the thought I had when Rose downright proposed you,” he says.  
“Oh?” Marinette asks and Luka can bet that she’s arching her eyebrow at him, “was this your vengeance?”  
His mouth attaches on her neck as he sucks the small patch of her skin and then nips her earlobe. Even though he’s not a teenager anymore, stood on a stage for a few hours and came a few minutes ago, Luka still feels the telltale twitchiness in south. Marinette exhales sharply and looks like she too, feels it. He noses at the back of her head, burying his nose in her hair.  
“No,” he confesses, “I just missed you and wanted you. Dreamed about you since I left you in Paris. Every night, I woke up sweaty and hot, wishing you were here, wanting to embrace you, worship you, kiss you and bury myself inside you, until nothing can separate us,” he thrusts against her, “I missed you so much.”  
Marinette turns around and leans against the wall, her eyes searching in his as she casually lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist.  
“Did you?” she breathes and Luka wants to pick her up and thrust inside her, screw her against the wall like they did when they were horny and new in relationship, but he supposes that if he does that, they end up crashing on the ground with a few very unsexy bruise and probably a broken leg or arm in Marinette’s case.  
“I can show how much in the bath,” he says and she raises her eyebrows.  
“The water will be cold.”  
“I’ll keep you warm,” Luka promises and his words are such a cliche, but somehow, they still manage to make her eyes grow darker and her lips bitten harder.  
Luka gently tugs her towards the bathroom and slips her robe off her shoulder, discarding it on the way. She’s pale and lean, all muscle and soft skin, her necks adorned with his love bites. Her hips sway and her breasts bounce and her lips stretch in a smirk, because she knows what they do to him.  
Luka steps in the water and sits down, the water uncomfortably cold againat his skin, but he doesn’t pay it any attention when Marinette straddles his thighs and touches his chest, her fingers drawing patterns on his skin before they slip south and grasp his half hardened erection, gripping it, stroking it and coaxing it in the land of living people. She leans at the small table near the bathtub and grabs something. Luka hears the telltale sound of ripping foil before her hand touches him again, rolling the condom on his erection and then wounding her arms around his neck, her blue eyes half-lidded and hazy and her mouth twitching in a lazy smile.  
“lean back,” she murmurs and gives him a slight push. Luka obeys and watches how she smirks at him before she slightly rises and fall, engulfing him in her hot wetness and wrenching a gasp out from his throat.  
His hip thrust upwards and her hand slips down from his chest to his navel, pushing him down, ordering him to not move.  
“Let me take care of you,” Marinette breathes and grounds against him, rolling her hips, engulfing him inside her deeper and deeper. Luka thinks that it must be pretty uncomfortable for her knees before another thrust wrenches every thought out of his head, leaving it completely blank and lost in pleasure of the hotness around him and the comforting coolness of water against his skin and the hazy blue of Marinette’s eyes as she grabs his shoulders and rolls her hips faster and harder, higher and higher, moaning his name in his ears, biting his chin and his lips and sloppily planting a kiss on them because she too, is too lost in her pleasure.  
Luka is dimly aware how incoherent he becomes, snapping his hips and Marinette is too lost to order him to stay still. His arms snake around her waist, pulling her towards him as he peppers her neck with kisses and tells her how he loves her and worships her and how he wants to spend his entire life with her and with the last coherent thought he asks her to marry him and then screams her name on top of his lungs, before they come together and slump against each other.  
Marinette wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him, his shoulder pillowing her head as she grins at him.  
“It still wasn’t a song.”  
Luka snorts.  
“I think my throat is too sore to sing from all this screaming of your name,” he says and watches how her cheeky grin turns into a smug.  
“Is that so?”  
Luka nods.  
“Yep,” then he raises an eyebrow and slightly bends his leg upward, causing himself to twitch inside her and make her gasp. She shots him a glare and grounds her hips, reminding him to stay still. He presses a kiss on the crown of her head and then grabs her shoulders to slightly push her, so he can look in her eyes, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”  
Marinette stays still for a minute, then her lips twitch in a grin.  
“Of course I will,” she leans forward and hugs him, “I love you, loved you since we were children, of course I’ll marry you.”  
“I have your ring in my jeans’ pocket,” he mutters against her hair and her grip on him tightens.  
“We’ll retrieve it later,” Marinette promises him, “Now I just want to snuggle with my fiance.”  
“The water is cold.”  
“In sickness and health, honey, now suck it up and let me enjoy the moment.”


End file.
